


노틸러스

by Solitary_Shadow



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, East Germany, Hurt/Comfort, Korean Language, Literary References, M/M, Rating May Change, Richard POV, Slash, Tags May Change, Translations of Till's Poetry, Travelogue, 고뇌하는 리히틸 참 좋지. 나도 좋아해., 막상 태그달려고 보니 뭘 달아야할지 모르겠다;;, 중~후반부쯤 고수위로 넘어갑니다
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/pseuds/Solitary_Shadow
Summary: 사그러든 기억의 뒷면에서, 다시 만날 수만 있다면.(장문이지만 파트별로 나누어 씁니다. 리히틸, 서술은 리하르트 시점으로 진행됩니다.고증을 지키기 위해 람슈타인의 가사, 필링B의 자사전, 틸의 시구 등을 인용한 부분이 있습니다. 출처도 포함됩니다.)
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 언제, 누가 이 글을 읽을 지는 모르지만, AO3에 한국어 람슈소설 하나라도 보태고 싶어서 써봤습니다 ㅋㅋ
> 
> 한국인 팬분들... 계신가요? 올해로 람슈타인 판지 10년이 되어가는 1인입니다. 팬덤 내에서 주로 람슈 역사/필링B/오스트펑크 서적번역 위주로 활동하고 있고, 몇년전 틸의 시집을 번역하기도 했습니다. 근데 영어로만 활동하다보니 한국어로 뭘 시도해본건 이게 처음이라... 람슈소설 자체야 많이 써봤지만, 제 필력이 언어별로 꽤 심각한 격차가 나기에 이런 걸 써볼 엄두가 나지 않았습니다 ㅠㅠ 많이 어색한 글이지만, 읽어 주시면 감사하겠습니다.

「 _틸, 좋은 아침-_ 」

「...」

「 _커피 마실래? 무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?_ 」

「... _어두워. 아직 일러. 벌써 아침인거야?_ 」

「 _비가 온댔는데. 어제 일기예보에 나왔었어_.」

「 _비라_...」

「...」

「 _오늘도... 밖에 나가긴 글렀구나_...」

「...」

\-----

곤란하다. 참으로 곤란한 일이다. 리하르트에게는 안타까운 일이었지만, 달리 표현할 방법이 없었다.  
2005년의 어느 가을날 울린 그 전화벨은, 그가 홀로 유지해나가던 아슬아슬한 평화를 산산조각내었다.

"네. (Ja.)"

흔한 인삿말이었다. 아무런 연락을 기다리지도, 기대하고 있지도 않았기에.  
그 때의 리하르트는 인류에게 바라는 것이 없었다. 모든 것에 무신경했다. 하지만 처음부터 수화기 반대쪽에 있는 사람이 누구인지 알았다면, 분명히 그렇게 건성으로 대답하지는 않았을 것이다. 손아귀 너머의 암흑 속에서 익숙한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"리하르트."

숨이 넘어갈 듯 놀라 눈앞이 아찔해졌다. 리하르트는 수화기를 부여잡았다.

"... 틸...? 설마 - 틸이야?"

마지막으로 언제 들었는지도 잊어버린, 너무나 아련한 그 목소리.  
어쩌면 그 순간부터 알고 있었는지도 모른다. 이 통화 하나 때문에 그는 차마 말로 말할 수 없는 고통을 겪게 되리라고.

"세상에, 이게 어떻게 된..."

하지만 목소리의 힘은 절대적이었다. 한때 그 목소리를 사랑했던 리하르트로써는 더욱 거부할 수 없는 유혹이었다. 경악은 순식간에 그리움으로 바뀌었고, 그는 무심한 인삿말을 후회했다. 네. 의미없는 긍정, 무미건조한 음절. 시작부터 끝까지 비탄과 괴로움으로 번질 여정을, 하필 이런 식으로 열어버리다니.

아마 이건 꿈이 아닐까. 꿈이겠지. 틸 린데만이 그에게 전화했다고? 이제 와서? 도대체 왜, 무엇 때문에?

말도 안 되는 일이었다. 그를 떠나온 게 언젠데, 모든 연락을 끊고 지냈던 게. 하지만 분명히 틸이였다. 어떻게든 말을 이어나가려고 했지만 소용없었다. 더 할 수 있는 말도 사실 없었을 것이다. 몸은 온 신경을 곤두세우고 있었지만 반대쪽에는 무거운 침묵만이 흐르고 있었다. 리하르트는 그 침묵이 저주스러웠지만, 동시에 사무치게 그립기도 했다. 어렴풋이, 머나먼 어딘가에서, 항상 그랬듯 전화기 앞에 반듯하게 서 있을 틸의 모습이 그려졌다.

'무슨 말이라도 해 줘. 제발.'

"거기... 있어?"

엉겹의 시간을 걸쳐 들은 틸의 대답은 겨우 그거였다. 그마저도 신호가 좋지 않은지, 아주 희미하게만 알아들을 수 있었다. 미쳐버릴 노릇이었다. 그건 리하르트가 해야 할 말이지 않은가. 넌 어디 있는데, 넌 진짜야?

"틸, 나야. 나 여기 있어. 지금 어디야, 어째서 전화한거야?"

하지만 그가 불만을 쏟아내기도 전에 들려온 묵직한 신호음은 그의 마음을 다급하게 했다. 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가고 있는진 몰라도, 왠지 지금 틸에겐 시간이 많이 없다는 생각이 들었다. 그리고 리하르트의 불안감은 정확했다. 안 그래도 불안정한 통화의 배경에 잡음이 시끄럽게 울리기 시작했다. "여보세요? 여보세요?!" 리하르트는 귀를 막고 어떻게든 대화를 이어나가려고 했지만, 돌아오는 건 방송이 끝난 텔레비전마냥 지직거리는 틸의 목소리뿐이었다.

"나를 -"

"뭐라고? 틸, 뭐... 좀 더, 잘 안 들려..."

뚝. 통화가 끊겼다. 단조로운 신호음과 텅 빈 수화기를 든 채 리하르트는 혼자 남겨졌다. 마지막 순간에야 간신히 들었던, 기묘한 메세지를 곱씹으면서.

.

.

.

.

.

「나를, 찾아줘.」

\-----

애석한 일이지만, 아무래도 틸은 제정신이 아닌 게 분명했다.

쉽게 내린 결론은 아니었다. 리하르트도 자신이 너무하다고 생각했다. 그의 가장 친한 친구이자 아군을 그딴 식으로 폄하다니, 평소대로였다면 내리지 못할 평가였다.  
하지만 낌새가 너무 이상했다. 수화기 반대쪽에서 들린 목소리는 빼도박도 못하게 틸 린데만이었지만, 그가 전혀 틸답지 않은 부탁을 한 게 문제였다. 틸은 한 번도 누가 그를 찾아주길 바란 적이 없었다. 그는 소극적이고 과묵하며, 자신의 사생활을 무엇보다도 중요시하는 남자였다. 람슈타인 활동을 하지 않을 땐 시를 쓰고, 시를 쓸 기분이 아니면 조용한 시골 어딘가로 한동안 떠나버린다. 틸이 작정하고 잠적해버리면, 몇 주고 몇 달이고 아무도 그를 찾을 수 없는 게 정상이었다. 예전에도 그랬고 앞으로도 그럴 것이다. 딱히 가볍게 넘어가려는 건 아니지만, 리하르트의 입장에선 세계는 넓고 시간은 없고 틸만 숨바꼭질의 달인인 셈이었다.

세계라. 그게 또 다른 문제였다. 그가 아는 한, 리하르트는 지금 틸에게서 굉장히 멀리 떨어져 있었다. 4년 전 미국으로 이사온 후로부턴 밴드 활동이 있을때만 독일에 갔기 때문이었다. 물론 틸도 그럴 때만 만날 수 있었다. 그런데 이제 머나먼 아메리카에서 그를 찾아야 한다니. 틸이 미국으로 왔다면 모를까, 리하르트가 갑자기 독일로 떠난다는 건 말도 안 되는 일이었다. 하필 지금, 하필 왜 리하르트에게, 이런 해괴한 숙제를 안겨주었을까.

'괜찮은 걸까.'

하지만 다른 한편으로는, 리하르트만이 할 수 있을 일 같기도 했다. 틸의 하나뿐인 절친이 그를 못 찾는다면 도대체 누가 찾을 수 있단 말인가.

틸은 예전에도 이런 적이 있었다. 있는 정도가 아니라 많았다. 기분이 안 좋거나 피곤할 때 방 안으로 피신하는 건 둘째치고, 스태프나 밴드 멤버들과의 불화가 일 때마다 틸은 자리를 피하려 했다. 왠만한 싸움은 눈짓만으로 끊어낼 수 있고, 누가 난폭해지기라도 하면 쉽게 제압할 수 있었는데도 말이다. 심지어 친구들도, 밴드 멤버들도, 리하르트마저도 예외는 아니었다. 씁쓸한 미소가 그의 입가에 떠올랐다.

어떻게 잊을 수 있을까. 틸이 몇 번이나 람슈타인의 보컬이 되어 달라는 청을 거절했다는 것을. 그렇게 좋아하던 리하르트였는데도, 그런 부탁을 한 그에게서 한동안 숨어지냈다는 것을. 아마 틸만큼 인간을 잘 알면서, 인간을 견디기 힘들어하는 사람도 세상엔 많지 않을 것이다.

헛웃음이 나왔다. 인간불신이라면, 리하르트 쪽에서도 딱히 나을 게 없었으니.

그래서였을까. 틸을 찾는다는 건 분명 보통 일이 아니지만, 성공률만 따지면 그가 하는 게 가장 적절했다. 지금이야 멀리서 발만 동동 구르고 있지만, 과거의 리하르트는 가족도 못 찾을 정도로 숨어버린 틸을 두세번 이상 찾아냈던 사람이었다. 그런 그가, 지금 자신을 찾아달라고 한다. 혹시나 이게 그냥 장난이라 해도, 아니 틸이 말 그대로 정신이 나갔다고 해도, 완전히 무시할 수는 없지 않은가.

슬슬 골치가 아파오기 시작했다. 리하르트는 머리를 손에 파묻고 신음했다.

'지금은, 정보가 부족해.'

어디서 시작해야 하는지도 모른다. 틸의 상태가 어떤지도. 진짜로 어딘가에서 미아가 된 건지, 술이든 약이든 취해서 헛소리를 지껄인 건지, 심지어 일방적으로 리하르트와의 만남을 강요할려고 전화한 건지도 몰랐다. 마지막 만남 때 꽤나 서먹하게 헤어졌기에, 지금 틸이든 리하르트든 서로에게 반갑기만 한 손님은 아닐 것이었다. 어쨌든 지금 당장 자리를 박차고 나가기에는 아는 게 너무 없었다.

리하르트는 기다리기로 했다. 그게 어른의 방식이었으니까. 기다림은 지옥이었고, 아무것도 손에 잡히지 않았는데도 말이다.

\-----

「 _아직 잠에서 덜 깼어. 일어나고 싶지 않아, 리하르트_.」

「 _아하하, 왠일이래. 늦장부리는 건 원래 내 몫이잖아?_ 」

「 _이젠 나도 좀 쉬어야지. 예전처럼 새벽부터 일어나 오락가락하기엔 너무 늙었다고._ 」

「 _이래뵈도 벌써 여덟 시야, 틸... 눈 떠봐..._ 」

\-----

며칠 동안이나 그의 목소리가 귓가에 맴돌았다.

\-----

틸에게서 두 번째 연락이 왔을 때, 리하르트는 그나마 준비가 되어 있었다.

레퍼토리는 똑같았지만 이번엔 자신이 더 침착했다. 전화가 울리는 순간부터 틸임을 짐작해 마음을 가다듬을 수 있었고, 네, 따위의 내뱉는 말 대신 제대로 된 인삿말로 대응했다. 틸 쪽에서도 꽤나 차분해진 것 같았다. 장소를 바꿨는지 이번 통화는 훨씬 안정적이었고 잡음도 싹 사라져 있었다. 덕분에 틸이 원하는 것을 다시 확인할 수 있었다. 나를 찾아줘.

"틸, 혹시 미국에 있는 거야?"

반대편에서 희미하게 파도가 찰싹이는 소리가 나는 듯 했다. 틸은 아마도 호텔 같은 데에 있는 것 같았다. 수영장이 딸린, 아니면 바다가 가까운, 그런 경치가 끝내주는 곳. "아니."

"그럼 어딘데. 지금 독일에 가긴 곤란해. 네가 어디에 있는지 알아야 찾든지 말든지 하지, 난..."

"시를 쓰러 왔어." 틸이 그의 말을 끊었다. 더이상 노이즈가 끼어있지 않은 그의 목소리는 언제나처럼 깊고 차분했으며, 왠지 몽환적이기까지 했다. "유럽에 이보다 낡고 따스한 곳이 있을까. 정말 좋은 곳이야. 독일하고는 비교할 수가 없어. 여기 날씨는 정말 푸근해, 가을인데도 말야... 리하르트에게도 보여줬으면 좋겠는데."

잠시 동안의 침묵, 고요한 웃음소리. 리하르트의 심장이 두근거렸다. 이 모든 게 너무나 익숙했다. "같이 있고 싶어?"

"아니, 가을이라서 그런가. 이런 기후라면, 여름엔 너무 덥겠지..." 틸은 그의 말을 듣지 못한 것 같았다. 그는 더욱 부드럽게, 천천히, 감미로운 추억에 빠진 듯 말을 이어나가고 있었다. "그래, 생각났다. 나, 이 곳이 처음이 아니야. 아주 오래 전에 와본 적이 있었어... 관광할려고 온 건 아니었던 것 같은데. 이 근처에 묵었었나? 건물도 거리도 하나같이 낯설긴 한데, 왠지 도시 자체는 몸에 꼭 맞는 느낌이야..."

"틸-"

"동독(東獨)은 아직 건재했었어."

갑자기 숨이 턱 막히는 것 같았다. 리하르트는 다시 한번 귀를 의심했다.

동독이라니. 맙소사. 이게 도대체 언제적 이야기란 말인가.  
베를린 장벽이 무너진지 벌써 15년이였다. 그것도 동독이 간신히 나라꼴을 하고 있던 때가 아니고, 무려 「건재했었던」 때라면, 15년도 훨씬 넘은 일이다. 문득 리하르트는 틸의 시를 쓰러 왔다는 말을 떠올렸다. 의미상 시인은 소설가가 아니지만, 혹 프루스트마냥 자신의 잃어버린 시간을 찾아 떠돌아다니고 있는 게 아닌지, 진지하게 생각해 볼 일이었다.

물론, 그럴 시간이나 있으면 말이다. 틸이 어딘가 오래 머물고 있는 게 아니라면, 한참 여행 중이라면, 리하르트가 갈 때쯤 아마-

"78년의 여름이었어. 기억난다. 살인적으로 더웠었지. 밖에 나가는 순간 눈이 따갑고, 땀이 폭포마냥 흐르는, 그런 폭염. 그래서 많이 돌아다니지도 못했어. 여름엔 추천할 수 없는 곳이겠네, 리하르트. 하지만 지금은 괜찮아. 이 도시는 수많은 시인을 배출했다지. 나도 그 중 하나였다면 좋았을 텐데. 영감이라도 얻을 수 있을까."

"틸."

"있잖아."

리하르트는 입술을 꼭 깨물었다. 틸이 가볍게 웃는다. 수화기 너머, 파도 소리가, 더욱 짙게 다가왔다.

"수영하러 갈래?"

"그게 무슨 소-"

「뚜- 뚜-」

리하르트는 수화기를 내려놓았다. 첫 통화만큼이나 불가사의한 끝맺음이었지만, 뜬금없다는 생각은 들지 않았다. 이렇게 될 거라 반쯤은 예측하고 있었으니까.  
그보다 틸이 남겨준 힌트를 모아보는 게 중요했다. 가을에 따듯한 도시, 시인들의 보금자리, 틸이 옛날에 한 번 가봤던 곳. 동독, 78년의 여름, 파도 소리.  
일단 람슈타인하고는 상관없는 곳임에 분명했다. 콘서트 때문에 잠깐 방문했다면 모를까, 확실히 밴드보다는 틸 개인의 과거에 맞춰져 있는, 미지의 장소.  
78년에 틸이 몇 살이었더라. 15년 전 무너진 장벽, 역사의 한 편으로 사라진 동독. 틸은 15살때 뭘 하고 있었더라.

'... 피렌체?'

수영. 틸은 한때 수영선수였다. 올림픽 선수도 될 수 있었을 정도의 역량을 지닌, 경이로운 영재였었다고.  
큰 사고를 치고 팀에서 쫓겨나기 전까진 말이다. 그래, 그게 피렌체에서였다. 단테의 신곡과 메디치 가문, 마키아벨리로 유명한, 예술의 도시.  
그리고 이제 40이 넘은 나이가 되어, 시를 쓰려 다시 그 곳으로 갔다고 한다. 틸의 낭만주의야 둘째가라면 서럽지만, 리하르트에겐 딱히 감흥이 없는 곳이었다. 아니, 틸이 지금 피렌체에 있는 건 둘째치고, 그가 거기 머물 거라는 보장이 없는 게 더 곤란했다. 독일을 떠나왔고, 미국에도 오지 않았으며, 언제 다른 곳으로 이동할 지 모르는 남자. 그리고 두 나라 사이, 이탈리아든 어디든 그런 어중간한 공간에서, 그를 찾아야 하는 리하르트.

아아. 다시 머리가 아파온다.

\-----

솔직히 말하자면, 다 잊고 싶은 마음이 먼저였다. 지금 자신의 인생도 꾸려가기 벅찬데, 사람 한 명 찾으러 세계일주라니.  
일단 틸은 잘 지내고 있는 것 같았다. 국제미아도 아니었다. 시까지 쓰러 갔다면, 금전적으로도 시간적으로도 여유가 있는 게 분명했다. 그걸로 한숨 놓았으니 된 게 아닐까. 아무리 사람을 버거워한다 해도, 틸은 주변의 도움을 외면할 사람이 아니었다. 그 말인즉슨, 정말로 곤란한 일이 있다면 가까운 곳에서 도움을 청했지, 같은 대륙에 있지도 않은 리하르트를 불러내려고 하진 않았을 것이다. 미국에서 출발하는 입장에선 독일이나 이탈리아나 별 차이가 없다. 갑자기 독일로 가는 게 곤란하면 이탈리아도 곤란한 것이다. 그는 모든 걸 내려놓고 그런 무모한, 사실 보상조차도 미미한 여행을 할 자신이 없었다.

그래서 리하르트는 아무것도 하지 않았다. 정확히 말하자면, 안 하고 버티려 했다.  
그러면서도 슬그머니 피렌체행 항공권을 알아보는 자신이었다.

\-----

「 _침대로 돌아와, 리하르트... 깨고 싶지 않아_...」

\-----

도와줄 사람은 없었다. 미국에서 리하르트는 완전히 혼자였다. 순전히 그의 힘으로만 틸을 찾아나서야 했다.  
그야말로 '틸 린데만'이 아니였다면, 아예 안 찾고 마는 게 남는 장사였을 것이다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 뭐라고 요약해야 할지 모를 무언가를 써버렸네요. 음.
> 
> * 이게 끝은 아닙니다!! 하루빨리 틸리 찾아 삼만리를 시행해야 하는데 리하르트는 아직 집밖에도 나가지 못했으니까요!  
> 3-4장 정도로 끝날 것 같네요. 원래 하나의 장문으로 통합할 예정이었는데, 그랬다간 반도 못 쓰고 놓아버릴 것 같은 기분이 들어서 일단 쓴 만큼이라도 투고하자 싶었습니다.
> 
> * 틸이 1978년에 친 사고는 [몰래 호텔에서 탈출하려다 걸린겁니다.](https://sweetlanalazy.livejournal.com/15923.html) 포르노 잡지를 사다가 걸려서 짤렸다고 하기도 하는데, 그 부분은 출처가 분명하지 않네요. 소설에선 엄청나게 심각한 일처럼 표현했지만, 지금 기준으론 아무것도 아니죠. 동독 시민은 다른 나라로 여행가는 것 자체가 어려운 일이었으니, 당시에는 심각했겠지만.
> 
> * (잠깐이나마 그렇게 얻은 자유를 정말 19금 잡지에 걸어버린 거라면, 다른 의미로 대단한 거 아닐까요 ㅋㅋ)
> 
> * 다음 장부턴 틸의 시 몇 편이 나오게 됩니다. 람슈 가사를 제외하면 틸의 글은 한국어로 번역이 거의 (전혀?) 안돼 있다고 알고 있으니, 필자가 스스로 시도할 생각입니다. 혹시 모를 발번역 미리 사과드립니다;;;


	2. Chapter 2

「 _틸, 춥지 않아?_ 」

\-----

세 번째 통화를 끝내고 나서야 리하르트는 여정을 결심했다.

좀 더 솔직해져 보자. 그는 쭉 틸의 전화를 기다리고 있었다. 지금처럼 비현실적인 상황이 아니어도 그랬을 것이다.  
매사에는 신중해야 한다고, 그는 어떠한 일도 가볍게 시작하지 않았다. 여행을 갈 땐 여러가지 다른 경로를 마음에 두고 나섰고, 콘서트마다 하는 사운드체크도, 심지어 야식 따위를 시킬 때도 몇 번이고 주문을 맞춰보는 사람이었다. 틸의 행동이 워낙 심상치 않으니, 일단 삼세번은 찔러보고 나서 어찌할지 결정해도 늦지 않았다. 그래서 기다렸던 것이다. 누가 봐도 까탈스러운 인간상이었지만, 리하르트의 판단력은 상당히 예리했다.

물론, '타인'에 대해서만 말이다. 리하르트 자신만의 문제라면 이야기가 달라진다. 파울이 언젠가, 지나가듯 그에게 던졌던 말이 떠올랐다.

「넌 그렇게 사는 게 피곤하지 않니. 내가 너처럼 산다면 이틀을 못 버틸 것이다.」

아 네. 그러니까 파울은 파울이고, 리하르트는 리하르트인 거겠죠.  
얄미운 자식. 보고 싶다. 틸은 그렇다 치고, 너라도 전화 좀 받아주면 안될까.

어쨌든 이 이야기는 다음에 하도록 하자. 틸은 확실히 타인이었다. 리하르트는 그가 어떻게 행동할지 대강 짐작하고 있었고, 그의 추측은 정확했다. 피렌체에서의 통화를 받은지 5일째 되는 날 오후, 전화벨이 울리자마자 리하르트는 올 것이 왔다는 걸 짐작했다. 예상대로 수화기를 들자마자 익숙한 목소리가 그를 맞이했다.

"구텐 탁 (Guten Tag), 리하르트. 여긴 벌써 저녁이지만."

"음. 그럼 구텐 아벤드(Guten Abend)."

별도의 인삿말은 생략했다. 틸도 별로 신경쓰지 않는 것 같았다. "난 괜찮아. 시는 세 장 정도밖에 못 썼지만. 한동안 손을 놓고 있어서 그런가. "

리하르트는 이 말을 흘려들었다. 이탈리아 기준으론 확실히 저녁이겠지만, 그는 조금 다른 것에 집중하고 있었다. 파도 소리가 더 이상 들리지 않았다. 분위기도 전처럼 고요하지 않았고, 시끄럽다기보다는 - 바깥 어디에 넓게 트이고, 텅 빈 야외공연장처럼 울림이 깊은 곳 같았다. 적어도 호텔은 아니다. 같은 도시 내에서 장소를 옮기지 말라는 법이야 없지만, 틸은 그런 성격이- "하긴. 지난 10년동안 멈춘 적이 없었는걸. 왜 그랬을까. 딱 한 번 쉬어볼려던게 걷잡을 수 없는 공백기로 늘어날 줄이야. 영감은 받을대로 받은 것 같은데, 시라는 건 쓰고 싶다고 해서 마음대-"

"틸, 지금 피렌체엔 없는 거지?"

갑작스레 날린 돌직구에, 반대편에선 정적이 흘렀다. 틸은 적잖게 당황한 듯 했다. 침묵은 더없이 길어졌고, 시간이 흐르자 리하르트 역시 불안해하기 시작했다. 자신이 그렇게 말해놓고, 막상 수습은 못하는 꼴이라니. 침착해지려 숨을 천천히 몰아쉬는 도중에, 마침내 틸의 답변이 돌아왔다. "어제 떠나왔어."

"하아."

헛웃음이 나왔다. 온 몸에 힘이 쭉 빠진다. 리하르트는 씩 미소지으며, 소파에 걸터앉아 얼굴을 손바닥에 파묻었다. "그래, 그러셨단 말이지..."

그놈의 사랑이 뭐라고. 틸이니까 참았지, 마음 같아선 당장 그쪽으로 건너가 한 대 쳐주고 싶은 심정이었다. 왠만큼 뻔뻔하지 않은 이상 상대도 그의 심정을 이해하고 있을 것이다. 이미 틸은 무어라 위로를 건네고 싶은 것 같은 낌새였지만, 리하르트가 기다려주지 않았다.

"피렌체에 갔어도 널 만나긴 힘들었을 거야. 네 동선을 모르니까. 안 그래?" 볼멘소리가 속사포마냥 터져나왔다. "근데 미국에서 출국하는 입장에선 말야, 네가 가만히 있어주지 않으면 곤란해. 넌 지금 여기저기 돌아다니는 것 같은데, 이탈리아든 독일이든 한 군데에만 있으면 안 돼? 무슨 술래잡기도 아니고, 판이 너무 크잖아. 다음에 어디로 갈 생각인지, 왜 하필 난지, 영문을 모르겠어."

거기서 잠깐 숨을 돌렸다. 틸은 여전히 침묵하고 있었다. "나한테 원하는 게 있는 거겠지. 일단 그게 뭔지 가르쳐 주면 안될까."

"하하. 서럽네, 리하르트, 왜 하필 너냐니." 수화기 너머의 목소리는 갑작스레 낮고 따스해져, 장난스럽기까지 했다. "네가 아니면 누가 나를 찾을 수 있겠어."

개소리 그만하고 용건을 말해.  
라고 할려다 겨우, 간신히, 아랫입술을 깨물어 참았다.

"장난하지 마, 틸. 제발."

어째서. 도대체 왜.  
왜 언제나, 항상, 매번 이런 식일까. 사람은 알아갈수록 고문이다.  
역시 틸은 문인이었다. 거장일지는 모르지만, 확실히 그 쪽에 재능이 있었다. 하는 말마다 얼은 호수에 도끼마냥 리하르트의 심장을 가격하는 걸 보면, 또 그 한 마디 한 마디가 자신의 생각과 일치하는 걸 보면, 솔직히 두렵기까지 했다. 그가 반쯤 뽐내며 속으로만 생각한 걸 정확히 짚어내다니. 너니까 일부러 이러는 거야, 리하르트. 너는 날 잘 아니까, 반드시 날 찾아주겠지.

"숄레. (Scholle)."

리하르트는 순식간에 고개를 들었다. 숄레. 이젠 아무도 불러주지 않는 그의 애칭을 들으니, 잠깐 정신이 멍해진 것 같았다. 마음 속 애틋한 감정이 서서히 솟아올랐지만, 아주 기쁘기만 한 것도 아니었다. 자신을 꿰뜷어 본 틸에게 겁이 났었던 걸까.

"알아, 네 기분. 기묘한 일이지. 나라는 놈은 사전 연락도 없이 불쑥 전화해서, 뜬구름 잡는 소리만 하고 말야. 많이 당황스러웠지. 정말 미안해." 그를 달래는 어조가 한결 진지해졌다. "내가 생각해도 너무했지만 달리 방법이 없었다. 사실, 지난 몇 달 동안 네 관심을 끌려 했었어. 문자도 하고, 일주일에 한 번은 계속 전화했었는데 네가 받질 않으니..."

"뭐라고." 순간 섬뜩한 기시감이 들었다. "잠깐, 무... 무슨 소리야, 지금이 겨우 세 번째-"

"이 번호로만, 세 번째." 틸이 침착하게 정정했다. "네 휴대폰으로는 받지 않더군. 미국에서만 통하는 전화번호겠지. 이것까지 캐내고 싶진 않았어. 널 방해하고 싶지도 않았고. 너는 날 불편해하는 것 같았으니까. 생각하고 싶지도 않을 정도로. 어쩌면 내 감정도 피차 마찬가지였을 것이다."

"..."

"하지만 이렇게라도 관심을 끌지 않으면, 널 아주 못 볼 것 같은 예감이 들었어. 보고 싶다, 리하르트. 만나고 싶어. 그래서 저질러버렸어. 나, 원래 이런 게 서툴잖아."

틸이 이렇게 솔직한 사람이었던가. 아니, 확실히 솔직한 건 맞았지만, 이 정도로 직설적인 적은 거의 없었다. 둘의 인연에 관해선 더욱. 그가 기억하는 한, 틸이 리하르트에 대한 자신의 애정을 터놓고 거론한 적은 한 손에 꼽을 정도로 적었다. 닫힌 문 뒤에서나 다정다감했지, 남 앞에선 - 아니, 그냥 집을 제외한 모든 곳이라 치자 - 한없이 과묵한 사람이었다. 리하르트는 이런 변화를 이해할 수 없었다. 그는 떨리는 두 손으로, 수화기를 꼭 잡았다.

"내 주소 알잖아. 찾아오지 그랬어..."

틸은 가만히 웃었다.

"난 파울이 아니다. 초대받지 않은 곳에 멋대로 가지는 않아. 또 누구처럼, 문전박대를 각오하고 계속 찾아갈 패기도 없으니."

아아.

이것만은 확실히 하자. 리하르트는 한 번도 틸을 람슈타인에 끌어들였다는 '사실'을 후회한 적이 없었다.  
아쉬웠던 건 '과정'일 뿐. 당시엔 다들 젋음의 패기삼아 넘어갔었지만, 나이가 들수록 리하르트는 그 과정을 낯부끄러워했다. 틸은 자신의 작업실에 얌전히 있었는데, 리하르트는 시도 때도 없이 그를 찾아갔었으니까. 그것도 단순히 제의한 게 아니라 거의 1인시위 수준으로 그의 작업실을 드나들었었다. 베를린에서 슈베린까지, 몇 시간씩이나 걸리는 거리를 계속 왕복해, 끈질기게 설득했었다. 함께 밴드를 시작하자고, 그 밴드의 보컬이 되어달라고.

왠지 모르게 틸은 그런 일을 많이 당했었다. 리하르트는 물론이고, 한때 뭘 모르고 틸에게 침입 아닌 주거침입을 감행했던 파울과 플라케에게도. 적어도 그 둘은 틸을 그 이상 곤란하게 한 적이 없지만, 리하르트는 달랐다. 틸이 불평하지 않았기에 망정이지, 지금 생각해보면 그는 굉장히 무례한 짓을 한 셈이었다. 결과는 좋았지만 그 기억이 괴로웠다. 그러니까 틸이, 방금 말한 것처럼 그 일을 더욱 상기시킨다면 - 이제 와서 그가 버거웠다고, 그에게 유감을 품었었다고 고해한다면, 그는 정말 견딜 수 없을 것이다.

"너에게 전해줄 것이 있어, 리하르트. 그러니 나를 찾아줘."

벌써 뭔지 알 것 같았다. 하지만 확인하고 싶었다. 입술이 바짝 탄다. "그게 뭔데."

"마음."

리하르트는 질렸다는 듯 눈을 감았다. 역시 틸은 기대를 저버리지 않는다. 인정사정없이 그의 마음을 헤집어 놓는 버릇도, 여전히. "그런 거, 이제 와서 뭐하게."

"내가 너에게 줄 수 있는 가장 진실된 것이니까."

"받아줬으면 좋겠니?"

"적어도 넌 궁금해하고 있는 것 같은데. 내 정신나간 제안을 고려하고 있는 것 자체가 네 마음이 열려있다는 증거가 아니면 뭐지?"

"젠장. 처음부터 날 엿먹이려고..."

대부분의 사람은 모르는 일이지만, 틸은 대화에 소극적이지만은 않았다. 최대한 말을 삼가고 언쟁에 끼어들지 않으려 했을 뿐, 일단 시작하면 상당한 언변을 보여줄 수 있는 남자였다. 농담이건 진담이건 주고받으며 그와 오랫동안 대화하다 보면, 십중팔구 미궁에서 빙빙 도는 듯한 느낌이 들 것이었다. 틸은 딱히 고백한 게 없는데, 상대만 온갖 치부를 드러낸 듯한 기분. 리하르트는 평소 자신을 드러내보이는 기질이 아주 강했기 때문에 더욱 그렇게 느꼈다.

어쩌면 그 때문에, 틸이 드물게 자신을 드러내고 연약한 모습을 보일 때마다 더욱 집착했는지도 모른다.  
지금도 그런 기분이었다. 이번엔 틸이 자신의 마음을 파고들고 있으니, 다음은 리하르트의 차례라고.  
저 아름답고 거부할 수 없는 중저음 아래에, 틸이 그에게만 보여주고 싶었던 뭔가가 있을 거라고.

"주저할 만도 해. 네가 아는 틸 린데만은 이렇지 않다고 생각하고 있었잖아? 나, 제멋대로지?" 그리고 다시 한번, 리하르트의 예상은 정확했다. 그의 생각을 읽은 듯, 틸은 진실된 고백을 재개했다. "왠지 지금부턴 그래도 될 것 같았다. 내 딸도 다 컸고, 돈도 적당히 벌었고, 이제 40살도 넘겼으니... 뭐, 인생 별 거 아니네." 그는 조용히 웃음지었다. "편하게 생각해줘, 숄레. 나도 이젠 좀 편하게 지내볼려고 해. 네가 원치 않는 마음은 강요하지 않겠어. 물론 네가 날 찾지 않는다면 이 여행의 의미는 없겠지만, 의미없는 것이 꼭 부질없는 건 아니잖아? 좋은 경치도 보고, 맛있는 것도 먹고, 운 좋으면 널 만나서 얘기도 좀 하고. 그뿐이야."

리하르트는 씁쓸한 미소를 지으며 머리카락을 쓸어내렸다.

"그러니까 지금," 담배 한 대가 절실하다. "너 제멋대로 살아볼려고 시작한 일에," 가슴 속 아련함에, 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. "나를 끌어들이시겠다."

"응."

너무나도 정직한 답변에 긴장이 팍 빠졌다. 오랜만에 리하르트는, 그 자리에서 한참이나 웃었다.  
이미 마음은 정해져 있었다. 사실 이 통화가 시작된 순간, 아니 전부터 수긍했는지도 모른다. 그저 이런 묘하게 밀고 당기는 대화가 그리웠는지도. 틸이 그를 거부할 수 없는 만큼, 그도 틸이 원하는 걸 거부할 수 없었다. 언제나, 항상, 매번 그랬고, 앞으로도 그럴 것이다. 운이 좋다면, 영원히.

"그래, 솔깃하긴 하네. 널 찾으러 간다, 린데만. 기대해." 반대편에서 틸이 짧게 환호하는 소리가 들렸다. 정겨운 기억에 리하르트는 미소지었다. "다음 주에 출국할께. 너도 그때쯤이면 다른 곳으로 떠났겠지?"

"맞아."

긴 한숨이 새어나왔다. "우리, 정말 만날 수는 있는거야?"

"반드시." 틸의 목소리가 점점 옅어지고 있었다. 첫 번째 통화처럼 잡음에 쌓인 게 아닌, 달콤한 꿈결에 감겨있는 듯한 소리. "여행의 끝엔 우리가 살던 곳이 있어. 얼마나 오래 걸리든, 어느 나라를 거쳐 가든 - 나는 결국 그곳으로 돌아갈 거고, 언제나 그곳에서 널 기다리고 있을 거야. 약속해. "

리하르트는 불현듯 먼 옛날, 슈베린 호수의 수평선을 바라보며 끝없는 생각에 잠겨있던 틸의 옆얼굴을 떠올렸다.  
절로 눈이 감긴다. 살다 보면 가끔, 심장막에 피로 새긴 듯, 무슨 짓을 해도 도저히 잊혀지지 않는 순간이 있다.  
거친 뺨, 투박하고 단호한 턱선. 숯이 풍성한 속눈썹, 우수(憂愁)에 찬 눈빛. 옅은 적색의 도톰한 입술.

"그러니까 서두를 필요 없어. 좋은 경치도 구경하고, 네가 원하는 대로 천천히 오도록 해."

다시 그 모든 걸 만날 수 있다고 한다. 어떻게 거부할 수 있겠는가.

"알았어." 왠지 모르게 애가 타서, 혀끝으로 마른 입술을 적셨다. "그래도 너 지금 어딨는지는 알아야겠다. 힌트 좀 줘봐."

"곧 떠날 건데도?"

피식 웃음이 나왔다. "왜. 이제 와서 인색하게 굴 셈이야? 신혼여행 장소라도 잡아놨냐?"

"너라는 녀석은, 참..." 하지만 리하르트는 그가 즐거워하고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그의 목소리에 심지어 잠깐 - 아주 잠깐이었지만 - 수줍은 듯한 어조가 섞여있기까지 했으니까. "어디 보자... 음, 그래. 철의 장벽 동쪽, 너도 언젠가 한 번 지나와본 곳일지도 몰라. 나는 이 곳이 처음이지만, 아버지는 자주 왔었다고 들었어. 여기서 휴가를 보내며 시를 쓰는 걸 좋아하셨어. 가끔은 동독에서 벗어나고 싶었는데, 아주 멀리 가고 싶진 않았고, 사실 갈 수 있는 곳도 많지 않았으니까... 근데 나는 왜 안 데려갔는지 모르겠다. 아버지도 동독을 지루해했으면서. 생각해보니 황당하네."

이거, 곧 공책에 메모라도 시작해야 할 각이다. 콘서트 때문에 방문했던 곳, 혹은 독일 내의 모든 장소를 제외해도, 틸의 인생에 의미있었던 곳은 한둘이 아니었다. 그 많은 곳을 어쩌면 일일히 다 파헤쳐야 할지도 모르니.

"뭐, 그렇다 치고... 여긴 휴양지야. 큰 도시는 아니지만, 꽤 유명해. 아직은 영어보다 독일어가 잘 통할거야. 독일 바로 옆 동네니까. 확실히 피렌체보다 추운데, 체감상 잘 느껴지진 않네." 틸은 잠시 생각하는 듯 머뭇거렸다. "물이 많고, 일 년 내내 습하고, 도시 전체가 이 모양이니... 여기, 온천이 많거든. 효과가 좋다고 해서 왔어. 나도 이제 늙었나. 어느새 편하고 게으른 걸 선호하게 됬어. 수영도 좋지만, 이렇게 따듯한 물에 몸을 푹 담그고 앉아 있으면, 시간이 흘러가는 줄 모른다니까."

다행히도 리하르트는 지리에 밝은 편이였다. "카를스바트. (Karlsbad.)"

맞아, 라고 소리내어 말해주지 않아도, 틸의 웃음소리로 긍정을 확인할 수 있었다. "이 동네, 술맛이 끝내줘. 베체로브카(Becherovka)라고, 너도 오면 마셔봐."

아아, 가슴이 답답하다. 듣기만 해도 너무 그립다. 리하르트는 간신히 극심한 감정을 억눌렀다.

"곧 만나자."

닫는 말은 간결할수록 좋다. 틸이 서 있는 곳, 체코 공화국의 서쪽 어딘가에, 거센 밤바람이 부는 소리가 들렸다.

"기다릴께."

틸의 속삭임과 함께, 이번엔 리하르트가 먼저 전화를 끊었다. 모처럼 제대로 된 대화를 나누는 데 성공했으니 그도 적당히 만족했다. 아직 홀가분하진 않았지만, 실타래마냥 엉킨 생각이 조금은 풀리는 듯 했다. 목적이 뚜렷해졌다. 그래. 그거면 된 거다.

그보다 지금 그가 찾아야 할 것이 있었다. 틸이 상기시켜주기 전엔 한참 잊고 있었던, 아주 중요한 물건. 리하르트는 소파에서 일어나 위층으로 뛰어올라갔다.

\-----

「 _감기 기운이 있는 것 같다. 숄레, 넌 괜찮지?_ 」

「 _난 틸이 더 걱정인걸. 이불 좀 들어봐, 나도 같이 눕게._ 」

「 _됐다. 괜히 그러다 너까지 옮으면 어떡해. 그보다 자명종이 자꾸 울려서, 시끄러웠지?_ 」

「 _새벽부터 깨어있었는걸. 네가 맞춰놓은 시간 한참 전부터 말야. 알람은 뭐, 울리라고 있는건데..._ 」

「 _알람이 있으면 뭘 해. 피곤해서 못 일어나고, 감기때문에 못 일어나고_...」

「...」

「 _너에게 좋은 모습만 보이고 싶은데, 잘 안 되네_.」

\-----

리하르트의 침실 서랍장 맨 아래, 오른쪽 서랍. 그 안에는 찾고 있는 물건과, 그가 가장 아끼는 보물이 함께 들어 있었다.

그런 말을 쓰자니 왠지 향수어린 기분이 들지만, 리하르트가 생각하는 '보물'은 더 이상 어린 시절의 감성적인 의미를 담은 단어가 아니었다. 병뚜껑이나, 반짝이는 구슬이라던지 달팽이의 껍데기라던지. 그가 소년으로써 즐겨 모으던 모든 것은 시간 속으로 사라진지 오래였다. 딱히 그런 걸 그리워하지도 않았다. 그에게 소중한 것은 이제 인연과 연륜, 그리고 반추상적인 물건들밖에 없었다. 자신과 틸밖에 의미를 모를 편지들하며, 틸의 손글씨가 가득한 노트 두 권, 그의 시집 하나. 가장가리가 닳은 기타피크 다섯 개, 리하르트만의 곡을 끄적인 악보들.

그리고 무엇보다도, 휴대폰. 그게 가장 중요했다. 이 폰에는 그의 람슈타인 기타리스트로써의 삶이 담겨 있었으니 말이다.

그 중요성에 비해, 리하르트가 이 폰을 대하는 태도는 무심하기 짝이 없었다. 지난 몇 개월 동안은 손대지도 않았다.  
독일을 떠나온 이후론 띄엄띄엄하게만 쓴 전화였다. 이 때의 휴대폰은 통화와 문자, 사진, 그 이상으로는 자주 쓸 일이 없던 물건이었기에. 자유자재로 인터넷을 쓸 수 있는 것도 아니었고, 로밍 수수료도 비쌌다. 리하르트가 독일에서 떠난 후 밴드에 대한 모든 논의는 이메일이나 편지로 이루어졌다. 미국 내에서 쓰는 폰도 따로 있고, 밴드 벰버들과 소통할 수 있는 방법은 많았으니, 이 폰이 딱히 필요하지 않았던 것이다. 적어도 지금까지는 말이다. 휴대폰은 완전히 방전되어 있었지만 충전은 제대로 되는 것 같았다. 리하르트는 충전기를 연결하고 조심스럽게 폰을 탁자 위에 놓았다. 전원을 킬려면 조금 기다려야 할 테지만, 곧 그가 원하는 것을 확인할 수 있을 것이다.

틸이 정말 그에게 전화했었는지. 문자도 했다는데, 도대체 얼마나 많은 메세지를 놓친 건지.

평소라면 알기 두려운 정보였겠지만, 지금 그의 마음은 설레기만 했다. 틸의 여정에 대해서 좀 더 알 수 있지 않을까.

기다리는 동안 리하르트는 서랍 안을 간단히 정리하며, 그의 소중한 물건들에 얽힌 기억을 하나씩 되새겨봤다. 이 기타피크는 1999년의 마지막 콘서트에서 썼던 것이며, 저 편지는 틸을 알게 된 지 일년이 채 안 됐을 때 슈베린에서 받았던 것, 딱 그 정도의 회상. 깊은 생각은 아니었지만 리하르트는 그로 인해 위로를 받았다. 마지막으로 펼쳐본 것은 노트였다. 두 권 다 시와 낙서로 채워져 물씬 낡은 책냄새를 풍기고, 한 장 한 장마다 휘갈겨진 틸의 필체.

아름다워라 (So schön)

저기 놓인 종잇장 위에  
그대의 얼굴을 누이시오  
벌써 시(詩)가 되지 않았소  
영원히 남으시오

때론 사랑스럽기도 하고, 우울하기도, 난해하기도 한 글들. 틸은 수필이나 일기를 쓰지 않았다. 오로지 시 안에 녹인 감성으로만 승부하는 사람이었다.

결코 (Nie)

자리는 없구나  
공간도 없구나  
있을 곳은 없구나  
네게도 내게도 영원히

그 감성이 교양 있든, 밑도 끝도 없이 저속하든 간에.

논리 (Logik)

안으로 들어가는 것은  
다시 밖으로 빠져나온다  
밖으로 빠져나온 것은  
다시 안으로 들어간다  
안으로 못 들어가는 것은  
분명 너무 큰 게다

난 잘만 빠져나오던데

"아 미친, 이딴 걸 예술이라고..."

하지만 리하르트는 소리내어 웃고 있었다. 그 평가 역시 나름대로의 극찬이었다. 예술이면 어떻고 외설이면 어떤가. 문인으로써의 틸은 솔직하고 개방적이고, 때로는 유쾌하기까지 했다. 그의 취향이 어떻든, 그는 어쨌든 꾸준히 람슈타인에 자신의 시를 제공했고, 밴드는 그것에 힘입어 성공했다. 잘 나가면 그만이였다. 같은 밴드 내에서 같은 물을 마시는 상황인데 뭐 어떠랴. 틸의 희로애락을 관찰할 수 있다는 것만으로도 행복한 일이었다. 이번에 만나면 또 무슨 시를 보여줄까.

따릉. 휴대폰 화면에 불이 들어왔다. 충전이 적당히 쌓인 모양이었다. 문자함을 확인한 순간 리하르트는 깨달았다.  
틸의 말이 모두 사실이었다는, 그리고 자신이 그를 생각 이상으로 오랫동안 눈치채지 못했다는 것.

「오스트리아의...」

이런 맙소사.

리하르트는 눈을 의심했다. 틸의 번호에서만 부재중 전화기록과 문자가 각자 30개 넘게 쌓여있었다. 보기만 해도 죄책감이 솟아올랐다.  
보통의 틸 린데만이었다면 예상 밖의 일이겠지만, 아마 그가 리하르트를 원하는 게 보통 이유는 아닌 것 같았다. 말 그대로 자신의 「마음」이 걸린 일이었기에 그를 이리 애타게 찾았던 건지도. 하지만 그보다 중요한 건 리하르트의 예상이 옳았다는 것이다. 그의 문자함엔 틸의 여정이 고스란히 들어 있었다. 가장 최근에 온 문자 몇 개만 빠르게 훑었는데도, 거기 적힌 도시 이름과 정보는 틸의 행보와 맞아떨어진 것이다. 그가 갔던 곳과, 곧 가게 될 곳.

「피렌체 한가운데 바람이 따듯한 광장에서...」  
「카를스바트라고 알고 있니, 가 볼까 싶은...」  
「상트페테르부르크에 갈 때 비자는...」  
「브로츠와프에서...」  
「암스테르담...」  
「티후아나...」

"뭐야, 정말 미국에 갈 생각이었잖아?"

뉴욕이라는 단어가 화면 구석에서 뛰쳐나왔다. 헛웃음이 나왔다. 문득 리하르트가 처음 원했던 대로 기다리기만 했어도, 틸은 필연적으로 자신을 찾아왔으리라는 생각이 들었다. 정말 그대로 기다리기만 했다면 만날 수 있었을까. 그게 더 쉽긴 했었을 텐데. 자신이 너무 앞서 나가는 게 아닐까.

「나는 결국 그곳으로 돌아갈 거고, 언제나 그곳에서 널 기다리고 있을 거야-」

아니다. 이미 시작하기로 결정한 여행인데, 죽치고 앉아만 있는 건 성이 차지 않았다. 무엇보다도, 틸에게 뉴욕은 그리 중요한 도착지가 아니었다. 그 밑의 종착점, 언제든 그 곳에 닿는 게 중요할 뿐. 그는 피렌체 다음에 카를스바트로 향했지만, 카를스바트에 대한 문자는 더 일찍 보냈다. 최근에 보낸 문자일수록 더 일찍 방문한 도시니, 틸은 아무래도 리하르트에게 전한 기억의 강을 역류하고 있는 것 같았다. 좋다. 다음엔 상트페테르부르크다. 틸의 말처럼 비자가 나오는 데 시간이 걸리니, 리하르트도 지금쯤 신청하는 게 나을 것이다.

물론 그에게 이 경로를 정확히 따라올 의무는 없었다. 틸의 부탁은 「나를 찾아줘」였지, 「나를 따라와」가 아니였으니까. 하지만 자신이 아직도, 아주 많이 사랑하고 있는 그 남자가 추천했다는 이유 하나만으로, 피렌체의 날씨와 카를스바트의 술맛의 가치는 충분할 것 같았다. 아무리 느려도, 늦어져도 괜찮다. 스스로 무모한 여행을 할 자신이 없다 했지만, 사실 그가 지금까지 성공시킨 모든 일은 하나같이 무모하기 짝이 없는 것들이 아니었던가. 그래서 리하르트는 결심을 굳히고 짐을 쌌다.  
틸의 노트를 가져가기로 했다. 편지도 그리운 김에 몇 장. 쓸 일이 없던 휴대폰도 유럽에서 개통한 심카드가 들어있으니, 이 여행엔 필수다. 서랍 곳곳에 들어있는 셔츠, 바지, 구석에 박혀있던 등산복. 등산복이 필요했던가. 틸은 편하게 여행하고 있다고 했으니, 그리 복잡하게 생각할 것까진 없다는 생각이 들었다. 추워질 날씨에 대비해 따듯한 의류와 목도리, 코트 등을 챙기고, 마지막으로 그의 서랍 한 구석에 고이 간직했던 물건 하나를 지갑에 넣어 챙겼다.

낡고 닳은 여벌 열쇠. 틸과 그의 마지막 목적지에 출입하기 위해, 반드시 필요한 물건이었다.  
긴 여정 동안 모든 장소를 돌고, 둘이 시작했던 곳으로 돌아간다. 함께 살던 곳, 틸을 만났던 곳, 슈베린 호수 곁 그의 시골집으로.

\-----

「 _믿지 못하는 것 같지만, 난 틸의 모든 모습이 사랑스러워. 아파도, 강하지 않아도, 함께 있는 것만으로도 의지가 돼는걸_.」

「 _그러니_.」

「 _그래. 내가 필요하면 나에게 의지해 줘. 언제든 너를 위해, 네 곁으로 바로 달려갈 테니까. 약속해._ 」

「 _후훗. 알겠어. 그럼 넌, 너에게 의지하는 나를 좋은 모습으로만 기억해 줘. 부탁할께._ 」

\-----

리하르트는 그 다음 주 월요일이 되기가 무섭게 출국해, 여행을 시작했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 먼저 이 글을 읽어주신 Tele님께 감사드립니다. 덕분에 업뎃속도가 조금 빨라졌네요 ㅋㅋ 이거 처음 투고할때 사실 한 1-2달 후에나 업뎃하게 될 것 같았습니다. '아무도 눈치 못챌텐데 천천히 써야지ㅋ' 식으로 안일하게 생각했었는데, 정말로 독자분을 만나다니! 너무너무 기뻐요 ㅎㅎ 다음 챕터 언제 나올지는 잘 모르겠지만, 열심히 노력하겠습니다 ♡♡♡
> 
> * 리하르트가 드디어 집을 떠났습니다. 네. 지난 챕터에서 쓴 거와 달리 이 소설, 어... 3-4장으로... 안 끝날 것 같네요. 제가 분량조절을 잘 못합니다 ㅠㅠ 모국어로까지 이럴줄은... 외국에 산지 오래돼서, 한국어로 이렇게 긴 글을 써본적이 거의 없으니.
> 
> * '숄레 (Scholle)'는 번역하자면 '흙덩이'/'가자미'(...)정도의 의미입니다. 왜 하필 별명을 그렇게 지었는진 모르지만, 리하르트가 아주 어렸을 때부터 불렸던 이름이라니까...
> 
> ~~* 광어르트~~
> 
> * 파울과 플라케가 틸을 처음 만난 계기가, 틸의 집에 무단침입한 일이었습니다. (Mix Mir Einen Drink, p. 370) 아주 난장판을 만들어놨다는데 틸은 정작 무덤덤했다는... 필링B의 팬이어서 그랬다 해도 참 대단하네요. 뭐랄까, 한참 자려고 하는데 갑자기 동경하는 락스타가 침실에 쳐들어온 기분으로 그들을 맞아주지 않았을까요?
> 
> * 카를스바트는 독일어로 카를로비 바리(Karlovy Vary)를 부르는 명칭입니다. 틸이 실제로 방문했는지는 모르지만, 틸의 아버지가 쓴 자사전(Notizen Eines Vaters)에 카를스바트를 방문한 이야기가 실려있더군요. 필자가 65%정도 번역해놓고 손놓아버린 책이라 더 마음에 걸리네요... 언제 시간나면, 계속 번역해보고 싶습니다. 
> 
> * 이 챕터에 인용된 틸의 시는 모두 「In Stillen Nächten」이 출처입니다. 소설 시간상 이 책은 아직 출판되지 않아서, 리하르트와 틸만이 공유하는 무언가로써 적합할 것 같았습니다. 반면 「Messer」는 3년 전쯤에 출판되었을 테니, 리하르트는 거기 실린 시에 좀 다른 감정을 가졌었을 것 같네요. 자신만 알던 것을 모두가 알아버리는 걸, 못 참아하는 성격이니. 다음 챕터부터 「Messer」에 있는 시도 나옵니다. 「In Stillen Nächten」마냥 섹드립 겨루기는 아니지만, 틸의 정신세계를 의심하게 하는 시집인건 똑같지요 ㅎㅎㅎ
> 
> * 다음 업뎃이 언제일지 몰라 좀 길고 밀도 높게 써봤습니다. 너무 난해하거나 조잡하게 읽힌다면 순전히 필자의 잘못입니다 ㅠㅠ 읽어주셔서 다시 한번 감사드립니다.


	3. Chapter 3

다른 밴드 멤버들에겐 말하지 않았다. 안 했다기보다는, 못 했다는 게 더 정확하겠다.

「단체메일로 전한다. 여행을 갔다 올 생각이야. 연락할려면 이쪽 주소로, 계속 확인할테니까.」

시도를 안 한 건 아니었다. 그들이 받아주지 않았거나, 리하르트가 늦게 연락했을 뿐. 그마저도 멤버당 딱 한번씩밖에 연락을 시도하지 않아 리하르트에게 답장을 준 사람은 결국 한 명밖에 없었다. 여행의 목적이나 틸에 대해서는 전혀 언급하지 않았으니, 따로 그들이 반응할 이유도 없었을 것이다. 그들에게 리하르트 크루스페라는 인간은, 바다 건너 어딘가에서 마약질이나 하고 있을 한심한 인간이라 낙인찍힌지 오래였기에.

역시 마약이 문제다. 다 그놈의 마약 때문이었다. 차라리 처음부터 시작하지 말 것을. 마약하는 사람들 중에 그런 생각 안해본 사람이 몇이나 있을까 싶지만, 리하르트는 이런 사고 자체가 습관이었다. 항상 모든 걸 그르치고 난 후에야 후회하는, 이 마음을 어찌해야 하나. 피렌체의 넓은 광장을 둘러보면서도, 며칠 후 카를스바트로 여행하면서도, 그는 처음엔 많이 걱정했다.

"주문하신 페포소(Peposo) 나왔습니다-"

"고마워요."

하지만 얼마 가지 않아 그 침묵에 익숙해졌다. 가끔 멤버 중 한명을 골라 전화해보고, 아무 답도 받지 못했음에도 묵묵히 자기 길을 갔을 뿐.  
그는 틸과 함께 하는, 하지만 막상 틸은 곁에 없는, 추억 속으로의 여행에만 집중했다. 사실 그냥 다른 곳에 정신을 팔고 싶지 않았다는 게 진리였을 것이다. 처음 와보는 피렌체는 틸이 약속한 것 이상으로 따스하고 포근한 도시였으며, 짧은 시간이었지만 리하르트는 그 유유자적한 분위기에 매혹되었다. 게다가 날짜 하나는 정말 기막히게 잡았는지, 체류기간동안 거리 곳곳마다 든 화려한 단풍까지 볼 수 있었다. 리하르트는 와인잔을 기울여, 그 안에 느긋하게 소용돌이치는 액체를 음미했다. 틸 역시 이 레스토랑에 왔었을까. 같이 식사할 수 있었다면 좋았을 텐데.

가능하면, 친구들과도 함께.

언제부터였을까. 언제부턴가, 리하르트는 소외감을 느끼기 시작했다.  
타인에 대한 판단력이 정확했다고 했던가. 맞다. 하지만 그는 자기 자신에겐 너무나도 가혹해, 오히려 시간이 갈수록 자제력이 떨어지는 인간이었다. 그런 그가 6인 밴드를 시작해, 세계적 명성을 따내려 했다니. 아예 첫 단추를 잘못 꿰버린 것일지도 몰랐다. 모든 이의 발언권이 평등하고, 자신의 몫을 충실하게 끌어나가야 하는 환경에서, 자신을 객관적으로 돌아볼 수 없다는 것은 너무나도 치명적인 약점이었다. 게다가 당시 상황이 너무 나빴다. 지금은 잠잠해졌지만, 독일은 통일 후 몇 년 동안이나 혼돈이 끊이지 않는 동네였었다. 람슈타인 내 사정도 물론 넉넉하지 않았다. 리하르트는 1989년에 슈타지에 잡혀가서 당한 수모와 서독으로 목숨을 걸고 도망쳤던 상처를 회복하지도 못한 채, 너무나도 불확실한 미래를 짊어지고 밴드를 시작했기에. 비록 마약에 손댄 게 떳떳한 일은 아니지만, 그때 리하르트는 마음이 무너져 내릴 수 밖에 없었던 환경에 노출되어 있었다고, 그의 무너진 정신을 다잡기 위해선 어쩔 수 없었다고. 그렇게 말하면 설명이 좀 될까.

될 리가 없다. 물론 누구한테나 이유는 있다. 납득할 수 있는 이유인지간의 의견이 다를 뿐.

하여튼 그렇게 리하르트는 찬밥 신세가 되었다. 2000년 이후론 멤버들과의 갈등이 더욱 심해졌고, 미국으로 이사한 후부터는 아예 람슈타인을 물먹인 역적 정도로 취급당한 게 그의 현실이었다. 그래도 창작의 미에 관해선 아직 찬성하는 게 많았고, 리하르트가 미국으로 넘어온 후 중독치료를 시작했기에,「Reise, Reise」를 녹음할 무렵엔 그럭저럭 멤버간 호흡도 다시 맞출 수 있었다. 그 이상 관계를 개선할 기회가 없었다는 게 문제였지만. 마지막으로 투어한지가 1년이 넘어가는데도 아직 그 이후의 계획이 세워지지 않은 것 같았다.

'얘기를 해줘야 알 거 아냐... 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가고 있는지.'

리하르트는 원망스럽다는 듯 자신의 폰을 쳐다보았다. 물론 틸이 남겨준 여정이 우선사항이지만, 틸을 제외한 다른 멤버들의 문자함은 비정상이다 싶을 정도로 텅텅 비어 있었다. 휴대전화 이외의 연락수단이 많다고 쳐도, 지금 당장은 둘째치고 몇달씩이나 아무도, 아무것도 보내지 않았었다니. 리하르트가 이 폰을 무심하게 대한 건 분명 그만의 잘못은 아니었다.

그래도 모처럼 유럽에 왔으니 이젠 쓸 곳이 있을지도 모른다. 후식을 주문하고 기다리는 동안 리하르트는 무심코 슈나이더의 번호로 전화를 걸어봤다. 남은 다섯 명 중에서 사실 가장 상대하기 껄끄러운 멤버였지만, 반대로 말하자면 그만큼 관계회복이 다급하기도 - 설마 지금이라도, 슈나이더가 그의 심정을 이해해준다면---

「크리스토프 슈나이더입니다. 죄송하지만, 지금은 전화를 받을 수 없으니 메세지를 남겨주십시요.」

역시 타인은 그의 예상을 벗어나지 않는다. 정말로 부재중이라 전화를 안 받는 건지, 리하르트라서 일부러 무시하는 건지는 모를 일이었다.

「뚜-우우-」

리하르트는 한숨을 쉬었다. 메세지를 남길지 몇 초간 고민하다, 과감하게 전화를 끊어버렸다. 여행이 끝나갈 때까지 다시 시도할 일은 없을 것이다.  
오히려 이게 나은 걸지도 몰랐다. 지금 그들의 관계는 개판 그 이상도 이하도 아니었다. 리하르트가 미국으로 이사하는 것에 가장 심하게 반발했던 사람도 슈나이더였다. 「Mutter」를 녹음할때 서로 거센 마찰을 빚은 걸로 시작해, 슈나이더는 벌써 몇년째 그를 깊이 불신하고 있었으며, 밴드 활동을 할 때도 차갑게 대했다. 「Mutter」는 결론적으론 잘 나왔지만, 녹음 과정에서 리하르트의 병적인 완벽주의와 마약 중독, 그리고 밴드 내 음악성에 대한 의견충돌 등으로 아예 엎어질 뻔하기도 했던 앨범이었으니까. 아니, 앨범이 문제가 아니라 아예 밴드 자체가 와해될 뻔한 위기였지만, 틸이 끝까지 리하르트를 옹호해주었기에 해체까진 가지 않았다. 아마 슈나이더는, 「Mutter」이후로 리하르트가 람슈타인을 홀로 조종하려 한다고 믿었으리라. 그는 누군가에게 종속되는 것을 굉장히 질색했고, 아무리 친한 친구라 해도 리하르트의 태도는 그가 용납할 수 있던 게 아니었다. 그런 마당에 괜히 안부를 물었다간, 돌아올 대답은 들을 필요도 없이 뻔했다.

「네가 알아서 뭐하게. 너 혼자 바다 너머로 도망친 주제에. 그렇게 궁금하면, 네놈이 직접 와서 얘기하던가.」

어차피 그때나 지금이나 없는 사람 취급이다. 아예 신경을 끄는 게 나았다. 슈나이더도 그 쪽이 편할 것이다.  
그래서 리하르트는 상관하지 않기로 했다. 파울하고 아직 어색한게 몹시 안타까울 뿐이었다.

"돌체(Dolce)로 치즈케익 주문하셨죠?"

그나마 올리버가 아직도 그와 교류하고 있었다. 의외로 플라케와도 종종 연락했다. 자주라고 하기엔 어정쩡하고, 잡담이란 걸 나눌 정도로 가까운 사이는 아니어도 한 달에 한 번쯤은 간단한 안부전화나 편지를 받아볼 수 있었다. 물론 리하르트의 휴대폰에 그에 대한 기록은 없었지만, 플라케는 원래 휴대전화 자체를 쓰지 않았기에 충분히 납득이 가능했다. 조금 서운하다 해도, 사람 성격 자체가 그렇다는데 리하르트가 뭐라 할 수 있을까.

"... 네."

반면에 틸과의 사정은 완전히 달랐다. 밴드하고는 상관없는, 그래서 나머지 멤버들이 아무런 조언도 해줄 수 없는, 사적인 감정 때문에. 한동안 모든 게 엉망이었는데, 어째서 그랬었을까. 무의식적으로 도피하고 싶었던지, 틸하고 있었던 일에 대해선 기억 회로 자체가 끊어져 있는 것 같았다.

"그리고 와인 - 저... 손님, 괜찮으신가요?"

갑자기 머리가 깨질 듯 아파왔다. 리하르트의 손이 부들부들 떨리기 시작했다. 모든 연락을 끊고 지냈는데, 정확히 무엇 때문에 그랬더라.  
잠깐도 아니고, 계절 너머 계절을 넘어갈 시간동안 말이다. 막상 틸이 전화해줬을 땐 그립고 애틋한 마음이 먼저였었는데.

"손님? 손님?"

왜. 왜 지금, 왜---

\-----

「 _일어나 봐, 리하르트._ 」

\-----

처음부터 올리버와는 연락이 안 될 거라고 짐작했었다. 프랑스를 일주하겠다는 통보를 받은 지 벌써 두 달째였으니 말이다. 여행이라면 사족을 못쓰는 올리버는 「Mutter」때 프랑스 남부에서 지냈던 경험이 인상적이었던지, 람슈타인의 공백기를 기회삼아 세밀한 계획을 짰던 모양이었다. 비행기 타는 걸 좋아하지 않아 캠핑카를 가져갔을 터였고, 한번 길을 나서면 전화나 이메일에는 완전히 신경을 끄고 지내는 남자였지만, 이미 리하르트를 포함한 밴드 멤버들 모두가 그의 여정을 알고 있었기에 걱정할 일이 없었다. 가끔 엽서 같은 것도 보내왔다. 세상과의 단절을 갈망하는 게 항상 나쁜 것만은 아니다. 올리버는 적어도 누구처럼, 말 한 마디 없이 사라져버리는 짓은 하지 않으니 말이다. 자신의 여행은 자신만의 것이라는 믿음 때문에 침묵할 뿐, 그는 붙임성이 좋고 누구에게든 친절했으며, 다른 사람에게 국제적 스케일의 술래잡기를 시전하는 악취미 같은 것도 없었다.

건전하고 말끔한, 귀여운 우리 막내. 리하르트는 웃음지었다. 매사를 이렇게 긍정적으로 생각해 본 게 언제였던가.  
이런 마음가짐이 영원하다면 참 좋을 텐데. 틸도 잠적할 때마다 그런 성의를 보여준다면, 더욱 말이다.

'아아.'

카를스바트에서의 마지막 밤이었다. 리하르트는 뜨뜻한 온탕에 몸을 담그며 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
여행을 시작한 후 틸에게서 온 전화는 없었지만, 걱정할 일은 아니었다. 리하르트는 더 이상 집에 없으니 전화를 받지 않을 것이고, 틸은 아직도 공중전화나 호텔 전화를 빌려쓰는 게 더 익숙한 사람이라 휴대폰을 챙겨가지 않았을 가능성이 높았다. 그가 리하르트에게 목적을 밝혔고 리하르트가 그에 수긍했으니, 그걸로 됐다. 이제 그는 누구와 얘기할지 말지에 관한 피곤한 생각은 그만두고, 눈 앞에 놓인 것에만 집중하고 싶었다. 탕 밖에 가지런히 놓인 슬리퍼, 목욕 가운, 3층에 있는 그의 방으로 주문해놓은 샴페인 등등. 젖은 머리카락, 온기에 달아오른 그의 살갗. 리하르트는 오른손을 들어올려 그의 어깨, 팔뚝, 왼쪽 손등을 짚어보았다.

아직은 탱탱한 피부지만, 언제까지나 그러하지는 않을 것이다. 갑자기 극심한 피로가 몰려와, 리하르트는 온탕의 언저리에 머리를 기대어 눈을 지끈 감았다.

내년 여름이면 벌써 39세인가. 그가 벌써 40대가 되어가던가. 그놈의 세월 참, 야속하게 빠르다.

두려움 (Angst)

창틀에 해바라기가 죽어가고 있다  
하루하루 말라가는 그 몰골이란  
방 안 마지막 노랑을 눈물짓는다  
아 참으로 슬픈 일이 아닌가

(두려움에찬나는몸을돌린다)

낡고 잊혀지고 말라비틀어진다  
나에게도 언젠가 닥칠 고통이여  
덧없이 서둘러 사라진 그 화려함  
어제는 그리도 아름다웠건만

역시 틸은 시인답게, 어떤 상황에든 그에 걸맞는 시를 마련할 수 있는 재주가 있었다.  
의식의 수면에 방울진 기억에, 리하르트는 다시 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다.

얼마 후 그는 온탕 밖으로 나와 옷을 차려입고, 그의 호텔 방으로 돌아갔다. 발 밑의 카페트는 푹신했고 방은 더없이 따듯했다. 워낙 몸이 나른했기에 그냥 침대에 쓰러져 잠들어버릴까도 생각했지만, 마침 시에 대해 생각하던 참에 틸이 쓴 글을 더 읽어보고 싶었다. 리하르트는 가방에서 틸의 노트를 꺼내 소파에 걸터앉아, 차가운 샴페인 한 잔을 가볍게 홀짝였다. 틸은 리하르트가 이 곳에 있다는 걸 알고 있을까. 끊임없이 그를 생각하고 있다는 것도. 리하르트가 지금 읽으려고 하는 게 뭔지 알 리는 없겠지만, 그에게 자신의 시를 맏긴 걸, 한 번도 후회하지는 않았을까.

원래 리하르트는 시를 즐겨 읽는 남자가 아니었다. 그가 틸의 시 여러 편을 일일히 꿰고 있다는 걸 고려하면 우스개소리 같지만, 사실 리하르트는 틸의 시도 자주 읽지 않았고, 그 안에 함축한 의미를 깊게 생각하려 하지도 않았다. 오히려 리하르트가 예술성에 과도하게 집착하지 않아서 틸이 편하게 글을 쓸 수 있었는지도. 좋은 시는 좋은 시대로 만족하고, 가끔 람슈타인 활동에 쓸 가사도 투고해주고, 하다못해 정말 별로인 시라도 쓰는 과정을 즐겼다면 그만이니까.

예술의 가치도 중요하지만 사람의 가치는 더 중요하다. 람슈타인이 성공하지 못해도, 자신의 인생이 아무리 망가진다 해도, 적어도 틸만은 지켜내고 싶었다.  
아무리 내성적이고 비사교적이고, 리하르트가 그에게서 원했던 만큼 마음을 열지 못한다 해도. 가끔은 정말 겉잡을 수 없이 괴상망측한 글을 쓴다 해도 말이다.

막장 부모 밑에서 태어난다는 것 (Zum Sein von Schlechten Eltern)

나는 니 애비가 싫다.  
그놈 배때지 뚱뚱한 꼴이란  
고기 덩이 둘을 축 늘어트린  
니 애미도 역시 싫다.  
인내심에 지친 젖을 움켜쥔  
욕정으로 자욱했던 그날 밤  
둘은 마른 포도주김에 뒤엉켜  
널 혼전(婚前)관계로 잉태했다지  
수치심은 개나 줘버렸다구나

틸은 자신의 아버지를 싫어했었다.

람슈타인이 결성되기도 전에 고인이 되신 분에 대해 이런 생각을 한다니 좀 그렇지만, 엄밀히 틸이 인정한 사실이었다. 증오했다기보다는 애증에 더 가까웠던 것 같기도 했지만. 시인 겸 작가였던 베르너 린데만 씨는, 집필 활동은 몰라도 가정에게는 꽤나 소홀했던 사람이었단다. 물질적으로는 챙겨줬어도 아들에게 정신적 의지가 되어 준 적은 거의 없었다고 들었다. 리하르트가 그와 직접 대면했던 적은 한두번밖에 없었지만, 아무리 눈치가 가출을 했어도 부자관계가 냉랭했다는 건 알아볼 수 있었다.

"아버지는 언제나 저 멀리 계셨어. 일 년 내내 얼굴 한 번 보지 못한 적도 있었다고. 원망스러워도 이제 와서 어떡해, 돌이키긴 늦었어... 그냥 남이지 뭐."

처음 이 한섞인 넋두리를 들었을 때, 리하르트는 그려러니 하고 받아들였다. 그 당시 대부분의 부자 관계는 어색한 게 정상이었고, 자신의 가족은 더 심하면 심했지 덜하지는 않았기에. 하지만 나중에 생각해 보니 그렇게 간단한 문제만은 아니었다. 화도 잘 내지 않으며 뒤끝이 거의 없는 성격인 틸이, 이 정도로 누군가에게 실망했다는 것은 분명 보통 일이 아니었으니까. 확실히 리하르트는 그 이후로 틸이 다른 사람을 「원망」하는 걸 들어 본 적이 없었다. 원망하기보단, 어려워하거나 피곤해하는 정도. 아마도 아버지란 존재는, 틸이 인간을 대하기 힘들어하게 된 계기를 제공한 장본인이였을 것이다.

"아이들을 위한 책을 쓰는 것도 좋고 시를 쓰러 가는 것도 좋다 이거야. 하지만 정작 내가 아버지를 필요로 했을 땐 곁에 없었는걸."

리하르트는 자신이 두 번째 계기의 원인이 될까 봐, 항상 노심초사했었다.

하지만 이런 맥락의 틀 내에서 생각했기에 그는 알고 있었다. 틸이 카를스바트를 방문했다는 것 자체가 이상한 일이라는 걸.  
베르너 씨가 타계하자마자 틸은 아버지의 흔적을 지우려 애썼었다. 기일에도 무덤을 방문한 적이 없었다. 장례식 때 봤던 것이 말 그대로 처음이자 마지막이었을 것이다. 그가 쓰던 필기구나 가구를 다 처분해버린 건 물론이고, 사진 앨범이나 편지 같이 추억이 깃들만한 물건은 모조리 다락방에 쑤셔넣었었다. 리하르트가 그 작업을 거들었기에 선명히 기억하고 있었다. 그런 오만가지 생고생을 해놓고, 왜 이제 와서 아버지의 흔적을 찾아 체코 공화국까지 왔던 걸까. 그것이 진정한 수수께끼였다. 틸은 이전에 카를스바트에 온 적이 없으니, 아버지의 기억에 의존하지 않고서야 그의 체류를 설명할 길이 없었다. 리하르트는 페이지를 넘기며 읽던 시의 나머지를 읽어보았다.

니 애미란 년의 난소와  
침대 밑 벌레새끼까지도  
고환의 비계에 파묻혀 취해  
더럽고 추잡한 향연을 즐겼다  
제딴에 사랑에 미쳤다던 구혼자는  
곧 괴로워하며 진흙에 굴렀다  
연못에 스스로 몸을 던져버린  
그놈 송장은 삽으로 날라졌다

어머니의 자궁은 욱신거렸다  
이미 밴 새낄 지우긴 늦었었지  
그리 널 실존하게 한 것도 모자라  
내 눈에도 눈물을 끼얹는구나.  
스무 번의 겨울 후 너의 독기에  
낮이고 밤이고 중독된 나는  
내 영혼의 구원조차 빼앗긴 채  
썩은 가랑이에 매여 허덕인다

틸의 세계관 속에서 부모, 특히 아버지라는 개념은 절대악으로 지정당하는 게 대부분이었다. 생물학적으로나, 정신적으로나.  
누군갈 임신시켜 몇 대를 고생시키는 존재로 나온다던지, 무신론에 희생당하는 한심한 창조주라던지, 심지어는 죽어서도 아들의 섬뜩한 복수를 당하다던지. 어떤 이름 모를 - 아마도 틸을 대표하는 - 화자가 총탄의 파편을 찾아, 공동묘지에서 자기 아버지 시신을 파내 뜯어발긴다는, 하여튼 그런 전개 같은 거 말이다. (이 노트엔 없었지만, 틸의 출판된 시집엔 그런 내용을 포함한 시가 실려 있었다.) 틸이 이런 식으로만 밀고 나갔다면 오히려 이해하기 쉬웠겠지만, 문제는 그가 그렇게 일차원적인 사람이 아니었다는 데에 있었다. 이 희대의 콩가루 집안에 대한 시 바로 옆 장에 쓰인 글만 봐도 뻔했다.

아버지날 (Vatertag)

하루하루 시시각각 당신 피가  
저의 몸 속 정맥을 타 흐릅니다  
분당 초당 마음 속의 두려움과  
차가운 눈물로 희석되어갑니다  
외로움에 갇혀 버린 당신 홀로  
높은 바다를 표류하시는군요  
거센 바람 너머 절 부르시지만  
저는 알아듣지 못하겠습니다

어디에 있습니까

당신 눈을 얼굴에 지녔습니다  
당신을 알지만  
알지 못합니다  
당신의 피 역시 짊어졌습니다  
당신을 알지만  
이젠 알진 못합니다  
외로움에 갇혀 버린 당신 홀로  
깊은 바다를 표류하시는군요  
꿈 속 제 앞에 서 계신 당신이여  
더 이상 절 괴롭게 하지 않네요

어디에 있습니까

"이래저래... 복잡한 건가."

샴페인잔이 바닥을 보이고 있었다. 리하르트는 다시 잔을 반 정도 채워, 노트를 닫고 일어서 창문 밖을 내다보았다.  
카를스바트는 조용한 도시였다. 그가 투숙중인 호텔은 번화가에 있었기에 아직 주변의 거리는 환했지만, 관광객의 소음이 물러가고 밤이 내려앉으니 저 멀리 수평선에는 칠흑같은 암흑뿐이었다. 멀리 갈 수도 없다. 어차피 나가지 않는 것은 밤이 밝지 않기 때문이다. 말 그대로, 리하르트는 높은 바다 한가운데 섬에 홀로 남겨진 기분이었다. 틸을 부르고 싶지만 어떻게 불러야 할지 모른다. 틸이 그의 말을 알아들을지도. 적어도 그는 틸의 원망을 산 존재는 아니니 다행이었다.

평생, 사지 않기를 바랄 수---

"으읏..."

다시 머리가 아파온다. 아무래도 샴페인을 너무 많이 마신 것 같다. 리하르트는 고분고분하게 잔을 내려놓고 침실로 돌아갔다.  
  
안 그래도 피곤한 몸에 벌써부터 무리하면 안 될 터였다. 내일은 상트페테르부르크로 떠난다. 자주 받을 수도 없는 김에 이왕 비자유효기간을 꽉 채우고 떠날 생각이었기에, 피렌체나 카를스바트에서보단 오래 묵을 생각이었다. 상트페테르부르크에 가면, 뭘 더 알아낼 수 있지 않을까. 틸은 러시아를 굉장히 좋아했다. 러시아 내에서도 상트페테르부르크는 리하르트와 틸 둘 다 가본 곳이었고, 둘만 공유한 기억이 있는 곳이기도 했다. 틸의 자신의 인생을 돌아보기 위해 시작한 여행이라면, 그리고 슈베린이 마지막 도착지라면, 리하르트와의 연관성은 상트페테르부르크에서 시작해도 적당히 맞아떨어질 것이다.

적어도 그렇길 희망했다. 리하르트는 틸이 그저 아버지 때문에 이런 여행을 시작했을 거라 생각하지 않았다.  
언제까지나 틸과의 기이한 통화나 시만으로 좌표를 잡을 수는 없었다. 지금까진 별다른 힌트가 없었기에, 그리고 이젠 고인이 된 베르너 씨를 만나볼 수 있는 것도 아니었기에, 틸이 남긴 말에 의지했을 뿐이다. 러시아, 네덜란드, 남미까지 향하게 되면 그곳에서 뭘 찾게 될진 미지수였다. 유일하게 확실한 것은, 틸이 그를 기다리고 있다는 것. 리하르트는 안심하는 것도 아니었지만 그렇다고 아주 불안하지도 않았다. 그저 오랜만에, '미래'에 대한 기대감이 솟아올랐다는 정도. 오늘 밤 술은 그만 들겠다고 했지만, 체류기간 내내 했던 것처럼, 그는 침대에 들며 틸이 추천한 베체로브카 한 모금을 들이켰다.

씁쓸하면서도 시원한 기분이 그를 감쌌다. 확실히 이 동네 술맛의 가치는 충분했다.  
리하르트는 한창 맑아진 머리에 감사하며 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다. 꿈 속에서라도 틸이 와준다면 좋으련만.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 신선한 업뎃 납시오!! ㅋㅋ 오래 기다려주셔서 감사합니다. 벌써 챕터 3인데 진전이 거북이 속도만도 못하지만, 몇몇 분이라도 읽어주시니 감사할 뿐입니다 ㅠㅠ
> 
> * 「Mutter」 녹음 당시 [슈나이더와 리하르트의 불화는](https://thecultoftill.tumblr.com/post/158590835014/richard-and-schneider-on-the-conflict-over-mutter) 유명하죠. [파울하고도](https://issuu.com/popaduba/docs/2004.10.23_-_kerrang_) 만만치 않았지만, 파울 얘기는 다음 챕터에서 다룰 생각이기에 일단 여기선 슈나이더와의 입장 차이만 탐구했습니다. 2004-5년쯤엔 밴드 멤버들의 모든 불화가 정점을 다하고 내려오기 시작했었으니, 이 시기가 서로간의 관계를 돌아보기에 적합했을 것 같았습니다.
> 
> * 슈나이더는 참 미스테리어스해요. 겉만 보면 올리와 밴드 내 유일한 정상인 포지션을 다투는 것 같은데... 과거 자료나 필링B 자사전을 읽어보니 이 양반이 어그로를 끈 일이 한두개가 아니더군요 ㅋㅋ 필링B 시절 파울의 기행에 질려서 람슈타인에 파울이 들어온다니까 ['나 그놈하고 활동하기 싫으니까 쟤 안나가면 내가 나갈거임 ㅇㅇ'](https://magistralucis.tumblr.com/post/130636482582/schneider-paul-had-really-strict-criteria-he)을 선언하질 않나, 틸이 노래 못한다고 까질 않나, 진짜로 리하르트 개새끼를 시전하지 않나... 아... 이 모든 걸 처음 배웠을 때 느꼈던 충격은 뭐라 말할 수 없던걸로 기억합니다 ㅠㅠ  
> 하지만 슈나이더의 잘못만도 아니었지요. 「Mix Mir Einen Drink」에 묘사된 바에 의하면 슈나이더는 음악가로써의 자부심이 굉장히 강한 사람인 것 같습니다. 어떤 상황에서도 침착하고, 매사를 논리적으로 이끌어나가고 싶어했지만, 완벽주의에 발목이 잡혀 매번 좌절했던 타입이랄까. 리하르트하고 근본적으로 다르지 않은 성격이지만, 그게 오히려 상극이었을까요.
> 
> ~~* 텀블러에서 MMED 번역 가끔 올리고 있습니다. 필자의 블로그는[여기에.](https://magistralucis.tumblr.com)~~
> 
> * 'Angst'와 'Vatertag'은 「In Stillen Nächten」이, 'Zum Sein von Schlechten Eltern'은 「Messer」가 출처입니다. 후자의 번역에 재미있는(?) 사실이 하나 있는데, 여기서 '구혼자'로 번역된 단어('Freier')는 사실 '기둥서방'이라고 번역할 수 있기도 합니다. 어느쪽이든 비참한 건 마찬가지지만. 죽은 사람이 '구혼자'라면 이 시의 '막장 부모'는 NTR를 한 셈이고, '기둥서방'이라면 시 전체의 메세지가 '니애미 창녀(...)'가 되버리니까요. 그렇게 낳은 자식과 회자는 또 끔찍한 거사를 치르니... 이거 무슨 뫼비우스의 정사도 아니고;;; 하여튼 틸의 정신세계는 희한한 곳입니다.
> 
> * 틸과 틸의 아버지의 실제 관계는 멀리서 추측할 수 밖에 없지만, 베르너 린데만 씨는 아들을 사랑했던 게 확실합니다. 틸 역시 나이가 들어갈수록 '애'로 넘어간 것 같고요. 최근에 쓴 시일수록 아버지라는 개념에 대한 적개심이 옅어져 있고, 아버지의 자사전을 다시 출판하기도 했으니까요. [아버지가 자주 부재중이었고 서로 서먹한 관계였다고 인정하긴 했으나](https://www.kerrang.com/features/the-real-till-lindemann-meet-the-man-behind-the-flamethrower/), 2010년도 후반 기준으로 원망하지는 않는 것 같습니다. 글의 배경인 2005년에는, 이 모든 걸 확신할 수 있는 자료가 적거나 아예 없었기에 내릴 수 없었을 결론이지만. 아무리 조사를 많이 한다 해도 소설과 현실의 괴리감은 굉장히 클 수 밖에 없지요. 소설은 그냥 소설일뿐, 기본적인 사실관계는 확실히 명시하려고 노력하고 있습니다.
> 
> * 아무리 장편이라 해도 이렇게 길게 쓸 생각은 없었는데, 막상 이야기를 이어나갈 때마다 자꾸 살이 붙네요. 리히틸이 너무 무섭습니다...  
> 뭐야 이거... 왜 이리 길어져요... ㅎㅎ 지금 리퀘스트 등등 채우느라 다음 업뎃이 언제일지는 모르지만, 4번째 챕터는 좀더 가벼운 글로 가지고 돌아오겠습니다. 항상 감사드립니다.


End file.
